Re-telling of the Story of a Clockwork Angel
by Sunshine Honey Bee
Summary: I started to write this a few years ago when only the first book of the trilogy was released.


This story starts when Tessa and Jem are being chased by the clockwork creatures and Jem has just collapsed.

This is like a two in one story. In **Bold** is the conversation that they are having while telling the story, whereas the writing that's not in bold is the story Lilyanda's telling. Underlined are messages from the author (that's me!)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters (except Lilyanda), that's Cassandra Clare

**Lilyanda: Ok, so you know the story 'Clockwork Angel' or, well, that's what Cassandra Clare calls it anyway. Well I'm going to tell you what REALLY happened, not that I don't like Cassandra's version, it's just that it's not entirely true**

**Jem: She got the first part right-**

**Will: Yeah, but she's missing a few important details, like me being King of London-**

**Jessamine: Ha! Don't make me laugh! King of the losers is more like it-**

**Charlotte: Jessamine!**

**Jessamine: What? It's true**

**Tessa: Go on, Lil. We'll just ignore those pestering buffoons!**

**Lilyanda: Thanks Tessa. As I was saying, this is the TRUE story- where I exist. Actually, I bet it was Gabriel Lightwood that she got her facts from, he must still be angry with me-**

**Jessamine: Well actually I think its way better for you to be left out of the story than him to give you bat ears or something like that. A man should never disrespect a lady like that-**

**Lilyanda: What did you call me? A lady? As if I'm that sophisticated! Well anyway, clockwork angel is correct all the way up to the night on the bridge with Tessa and Jem. So our story starts on the steps where Jem's just collapsed-**

"Jem! Jem, please you have to open the door!" Tessa cried as Jem struggled to reach for the door. Tessa tried to help pull him up but his knee gave way and he crashed back to the ground.

The clockwork creatures had bashed the gates down and were starting to ascend the steps; their mechanical bodies looked so tough and impenetrable that Tessa was sure that this was the end –for both of them. Tessa started banging on the door ferociously "Help! Help! Please someone help us!" Tessa fell to her knees next to Jem and pushed his hair back; tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh Jem, look what I've done!" she cried. The creatures were about a metre away from them when suddenly she saw what looked like a man riding a horse galloping at full speed through the destroyed gates. The rider was cloaked and a hood covered his face, he wore dark clothes and midnight black boots.

Without warning the rider flew off his horse and onto the back of the last clockwork creature, making it crash to the ground. Before it could get up the man pulled a long white knife from his belt and stabbed it into the back of the mechanical man. Breath taken, he took a few steps back when he saw the metal cogs spill out of its ripped back.

The first creature having already reached Tessa and Jem ripped down Jem's arm with its metal fingers, spilling blood all over its hand. Tessa couldn't take it anymore. She reached for Jem's cane that was lying beside him; the blade still out, and sliced at the creature, cutting off its arm that was stained with blood. It retreated. It ran back down the steps and away from the institute, the cloaked man too busy picking off the last few creatures to notice.

Tessa watched as the man swung his sword at the last creature slicing it to bits. He ran up the stairs and dropped to Jem's side, pulling back the hood of his cloak. Tessa was surprised to find that it wasn't a man that had come to their rescue at all, it was a woman! Her long blonde hair shinned in the moonlight and her sky blue eyes reflected the clouds that hovered around the moon. She was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen and Tessa guessed that she was around Will and Jem's age.

"Jem!" she pulled him up so his head was resting in her lap and stroked it. She looked up at Tessa with a puzzled look on her face, still stroking Jem's head.

"I'm sorry but I don't think we've met. I'm Lilyanda –and you are?" Lilyanda! So that was name.

"Tessa." Tessa replied, dazed at her beauty. "Miss Tessa Gray."

"Well, Miss Gray can you please help me get Jem inside?" She asked, standing up.

"I can't open the doors! Only someone with-"

"Shadow hunter blood can." She finished for Tessa, reaching for the doors. She pushed them open and grabbed Jem's arms.

"Could you?" She asked, beckoning for Tessa to grab his feet. The two girls dragged Jem into the Institute to be greeted by Sophie.

"Miss Dakour!" Sophie's face lit up, only to darken again when she saw Jem unconscious. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I came back only to find Jem and -" Lilyanda looked toward Tessa. "Tessa?" she asked, Tessa gave her a quick nod "surrounded by those, those mechanical_ things._" She finished.

"_What?_ I must tell Mrs Branwell immediately." Sophie rushed off back down the corridor.

Tessa and Lilyanda carried Jem down to his room and pushed him onto his bed.

"Tessa," Lilyanda sighed. "What happened?"

"I, I don't know" Tessa stammered, shocked at how close she and Jem had come to death. "All I know is that we went for a walk and then got chased by those clockwork creatures-"

"Clockwork creatures? Is that what they were?" she asked "Well then, Tessa, could you please go and fetch Will for me? I'm sure he'll know what's wrong with Jem."

Will turned another page in his book, his drowsy eyes drifted across the page. If he had the intention of actually reading the book he would have to squint to see the words. He couldn't sleep, he'd tried but he just couldn't. It was _her _fault. She was the reason he couldn't get any sleep, he just couldn't get her out of his head.

The door burst open and Tessa came rushing in. "Will! Will you've got to help us! Jem's collapsed and Lilyanda said to come and find you and-"

"Lilyanda?" Will looked surprised "She's back?"

"Yes, yes" Tessa continued "and Jem's lying unconscious in his room!"

"Jem? I must go see him" He hurried to the door then looked back, seeing the horrified expression on her face.

"He'll be fine, Tess" he said then spun on his heel and set off down the hallway.

"Charlotte!" Sophie came running to her. Charlotte spun around and looked at Sophie and after seeing her worried face she completely forgot she was meant to be helping Henry with his latest invention.

"Yes Sophie, what is it?" Charlotte said reluctantly.

"Its master Jem, he's unconscious!" Sophie said.

"_Unconscious?_ What? Where is he?"

"He should be fine, Lil's with her"

"Lilyanda? She's here?"

"Yes, she defeated the clockwork creatures. They just attacked, about six of them."

Charlotte looked at Henry with fearful eyes. She knew that he'd been listening although he appeared not to, he was good like that.

"We'd better check it out; they might have left some hints that could help us." Charlotte grasped Henrys hand and led him out of the Institute.

She couldn't believe what she saw. The ground was covered in metal parts and in some places you could even make out what looked like it was once an arm or a leg.

"Oh, Henry" Charlotte gasped. He tightened his grip on her wrist as they stared blankly across the yard.

There was a knock on the door. Lilyanda turned in her chair –the one next to Jem's bed, to greet their visitor. The door opened and Will appeared.

"Is he any better?" Will asked quietly.

"I don't even know what's wrong with him. I think it might be the, the illness but I can't be sure. Did he have his medication?"

"I don't know- " Will stopped as Jem coughed up some blood.

"I'm guessing not." Lilyanda sighed.

"Should we risk it?" Will asked softly.

"I thought you were all about taking risks" She chuckled but soon stopped with a sad sigh.

"Ok, I'll stay here and give it to him, I'll make sure he's okay."

"Will, I really would prefer to stay with him. Please" Lilyanda pleaded.

"Lilyanda" Jem said in his sleep.

"Fine, but on one condition"

"And what would that be?"

"You tell me where you have been going on these little trips of yours."

**Will: I can't believe it! You make it sound like I **_**actually**_** listen to you!**

**Tessa: I bet you do, you just don't like to admit it**

**Jem: Nicely said, Tessa. Lil, did I really look **_**that **_**helpless**

**Lilyanda: I wouldn't say helpless- just, ah, a bit vulnerable and defenceless that's all-**

**Jessamine: Urgh! What she's saying is the truth, it may hurt but it's still the truth, so get over it!**

**Will: Fine! Just make sure you make Jessie an angry bull**

I hope you liked this so far. It may not be that good but it's worth a try. All comments and criticisms are welcome


End file.
